


Allergy Season on Harvey Street

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Allergies, Audrey Sneezes, Comedy, Cute, Dot Sneezes, Everyone Sneezes, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Lotta Sneezes, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The beginning of springtime, and almost every one of the kids on Harvey Street are sneezy due to the amount of pollen. Also, Audrey seems to be having trouble with a stuck sneeze...





	Allergy Season on Harvey Street

(The Harvey Girls logo is seen, followed by the title: Allergy Season on Harvey Street. Some opening credits are shown afterward, and then we begin.)

(It is daytime on Harvey Street; the skies are clear, and there are a few small clouds of yellow pollen floating in the air. Cut to the Harvey Girls' trailer; the door opens, and Audrey, Dot and Lotta step outdoors. Lotta stretches her arms up over her head while Dot inhales gently and sighs.)

Dot: Ah, springtime. The beginning of one of the most magical seasons of all.

Audrey: You said it! The sun's shining, it's not so cold out, and we don't have to stay inside and play on the Internet all day.

Dot: Indeed. (to Lotta) Say, Lotta, what do you like best about spring?

Lotta: I like looking at the flowers. Oh, and picking and smelling them, too. (Dot chuckles a bit.)

Dot: Yes, how could I forget the flowers? This time of year just wouldn't be the same without--

(Before she can finish her sentence, however, a small grain of pollen from the air floats into her nostril. Her eyes widen and her pupils shrink, and then her nose twitches around.)

Lotta: Without what?

Audrey: You okay, Dot?

(Without responding, Dot lowers her eyelids, tilts her neck back and inhales.)

Dot: Ehhhh... (She then sneezes, shooting her neck forward as she throws her arm over her mouth.) HEH-TCHEW!!

Audrey and Lotta: (They both wince, the sneeze having caught them off-guard.) Oh!

(Dot then recovers from her sneeze and stands back up, rubbing her nose with the same arm she sneezed into.)

Audrey: Bless ya.

Dot: Thank you. (She sniffles a couple of times, thankfully not sneezing again.) But it looks like we've come to the not-so-sweet part about springtime. (She puts her arm down.) And that part is allergy season.

Lotta: Yeah, that part's no-- (Another grain of pollen flies into her nose before she can finish her sentence, causing her eyes to widen and her nose to twitch as well.) Eek!

(Lotta's eyelids then lower as she inhales, with her nostrils flaring slightly. Audrey and Dot look on in worry.)

Lotta: Ah, hah... (She brings her hands up to her face...) Haaah... (...and sneezes quietly into them as she doubles over.) Chyew!

(Dot then sighs with relief as Lotta pulls one hand away from her mouth, then rubs under her nose with her other hand. She looks a bit dazed.)

Dot: Bless you, Lotta.

Lotta: Thank you. (She sniffles again.) M-my nose still tickles a little...

Dot: Yes, unfortunately, that's what happens when it's spring. (She sniffles slightly as well, implying that her nose also feels a bit itchy.) But it's best not to let it ruin our fun.

Audrey: You know, it's funny you say that; it sounds like something I'd say!

(Dot chuckles over this acknowledgement, but then a third grain of pollen finds its way into Audrey's nose. Her eyes widen and her pupils shrink, and then her nose and nostrils begin to twitch. She shuts her eyes as she inhales.)

Audrey: Aaaaaah... (Lotta becomes worried and covers her ears with her hands, while Dot looks on in concern as well.) HAAAAAAAAH...

(However, the sneeze then does not come out; it simply fades away, and her nostrils stop flaring as well. Audrey opens her eyes, looking a bit confused.)

Audrey: Huh? That's weird, I thought I was going to sneeze.

Dot: That's strange... I suppose it was a false alarm. (Lotta removes her hands from her ears and sighs in relief.)

Lotta: That was a close one...

Audrey: Yeah, but I bet it would've felt better if I actually sneezed.

Dot: Not to worry, Audrey; with this amount of pollen in the air, you should be able to sneeze soon enough. In the meantime, let's meet with our friends.

(The Harvey Girls walk away from their trailer and head onto the playground. They see FruFru on the swings, with Lucretia pushing her. They walk up to them.)

Audrey: Hey, Lucretia!

Lotta: Hi, FruFru!

(Lucretia stops pushing FruFru to wave hello to the Harvey Girls. FruFru stands up and waves to them as well.)

Lucretia and FruFru: Hi, Harvey Girls!

Dot: How are you girls on this lovely day?

FruFru: I'm doing alright.

Lucretia: Me too... now that I've seen you! (She giggles a bit, as does Lotta.)

Lotta: What would you like to do today?

(Lucretia thinks for a moment, but before she can come up with an idea, a grain of pollen from the air flies into her nostril. Her eyes widen and pupils shrink as her nose twitches. FruFru and the Harvey Girls look at her in curiosity.)

FruFru: Lucretia?

(Lucretia does not respond; she instead shuts her eyes as she begins to inhale. She is about to sneeze.)

Lucretia: Ah... Aaaaah... (She tilts her neck back, bringing both of her hands up to cover her mouth.) AHHHHH-- TCHYEWWW!!!

(FruFru, Audrey, Dot and Lotta all wince in surprise as Lucretia sneezes into her hands. Lucretia then sulks a bit and rubs her nose with her forefinger.)

FruFru: Bless you, Lucretia.

Lotta: Yeah, bless you.

Lucretia: Thanks... (She sniffles loudly, then pulls her forefinger away from her nose.) Ugh.

Dot: It looks like the pollen is making you sneeze, too.

Lucretia: Pollen?

Lotta: It's springtime, so there's lots of pollen around. (She sneezes again, putting one hand over her mouth this time.) Hah-chew! (She then pulls her hand away from her nose as she sulks. FruFru looks around, seeing the point Lotta is making.)

FruFru: Oh, I see that! I just hope that I don't...

(Before she can finish her sentence, some pollen finds its way into her nose as well. FruFru's eyes widen as her nostrils flare up noticeably. She lowers her eyelids and inhales.)

FruFru: Haah... (She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a white handkerchief, which she holds in front of her nose as she shuts her eyes.) Haaaaaah~...

(A short pause follows as Lucretia and the Harvey Girls look on in anticipation. FruFru grunts a bit, perhaps trying to hold in the sneeze, and then loudly releases it into the handkerchief.)

FruFru: AH-SHYEEEWWW!!! (She then sniffles as she rubs her nose with her handkerchief, looking embarrassed.)

Dot: Gesundheit!

Audrey: Yeah, what she said!

Lucretia and Lotta: Bless you!!

FruFru: (Sniffles again and continues to wipe her nose.) Thank you... Whatever you do, don't tell anyone you heard that.

Audrey: Don't worry, we won't.

(Just then, Audrey is about to sneeze again. She lowers her eyelids as her nose twitches, and everyone looks at her in worry.)

Audrey: Aaaah, haaaaah... AaaaaAAAHHHH--

(Before she can let out the sneeze, however, Lucretia goes over to her and places her forefinger underneath her nose. The sneeze is quickly stopped. Lucretia pulls her forefinger away and wipes her forehead in relief, while Audrey looks dismayed.)

Lucretia: Phew!

Audrey: Uh, Lucretia? (sniffles) I didn't ask you to stop it, you know.

Lucretia: Sorry, I just wanted to help.

Dot: Furthermore, you did sneeze on your hands before you stopped her sneeze.

Lucretia: I did? (She looks at her hands, remembering that she had.) Oops.

FruFru: How disgusting... (She sneezes again into her handkerchief.) Hah-shyeww! (She then wipes her nose again as Audrey speaks.)

Audrey: Ah, it's alright. (She wipes her nose with her arm, trying to get Lucretia's germs off before they make her sneeze.) I'll just pretend you didn't do that...

Lotta: We're gonna check on the other kids now. See you later.

Lucretia: Okay.

(The Harvey Girls then walk away from Lucretia and FruFru. Lucretia lets out another sneeze, without covering it this time.)

Lucretia: Haaaah-tchewww! (No spray is visible, although FruFru still looks disgusted. Lucretia then rubs her nose with her forefinger.)

FruFru: You know, I'd be more interested in playing with you if you washed your hands after sneezing on them.

Lucretia: Sorry. I'll go to the bathroom and do that, okay?

FruFru: (She nods in understanding, and then Lucretia walks away from her. She says her final line of dialogue under her breath.) You'd better.

(Back to the Harvey Girls. As they make their way back to Harvey Street, they hear a light sneeze from Richie Rich.)

Richie: Hh... Ah-choo!

(The Harvey Girls stop where they are and look toward the sound of the sneeze. They see Richie, who has just sneezed into his arm. He opens his eyes, sees them and rubs his nose with his hand.)

Richie: Hey, Harvey Girls. Excuse me.

Dot: Oh, it's quite alright. Bless you, Richie.

Lotta: Are you alright?

Richie: Yeah, but all this pollen is tickling my nose. (He sniffles rather audibly.)

Audrey: Yeah, well, it's springtime. And when it's spring, there's pollen...

(She then feels another sneeze coming on, presumably from hearing herself mention the final word. She lowers her eyes as she inhales, while Richie looks on in horror.)

Audrey: Haaaaah... Aaaaaaah...

(Before she can sneeze, however, the urge fades once again. Audrey groans in discomfort and rubs her nose a couple of times with her forefinger. Cut to Richie.)

Richie: Sounds like the pollen's bothering you, too. (Back to Audrey.)

Audrey: Yeah, it is. (She sniffles once.) Always having to sneeze from pollen isn't much fun, but neither is having a sneeze that just won't come out.

Richie: Oh, I bet it isn't.

Dot: Is there anything we can do for you?

Richie: No, but...

(A few grains of pollen find their way into his nose, causing him to stop in the middle of his sentence. Knowing he is about to sneeze again, he places his forefinger underneath his nose and inhales.)

Richie: Aaaah... Haaaah, aaaaah...! (Cut to the Harvey Girls; all three of them are looking on in worry.)

Lotta: Uh... bless you?

Richie: (He releases his sneeze in response, covering his mouth with his other hand.) Haaaah-tchoooooo!! (He then places his forefinger back under his nose, looking a bit dazed.)

Audrey and Dot: Gesundheit!

Richie: Thank you. (He rubs his nose with his forefinger, sniffling a couple of times.)

Lotta: Bless you, Richie. You need a tissue?

Richie: No, thank you, I'm okay. (Removes his forefinger from his nose, sulking a bit.) Although my nose still feels kind of itchy...

(He sniffles again. The Harvey Girls look at him in sympathy, but then Tiny arrives.)

Tiny: Hey, Harvey Girls. Hey, Richie.

(The Harvey Girls and Richie smile as they greet him.)

Audrey: Hey, Tiny! (Richie sniffles again, and Tiny notices.)

Tiny: You alright, Richie?

Richie: Yeah, I'm just a little sneezy...

(He rubs his nose twice with his forefinger. Almost immediately afterward, Dot and Lotta each release a sneeze; Dot covers her sneeze with her arm, and Lotta uses both hands to cover her mouth.)

Dot and Lotta: Haaah-tcheww! (They rub their noses; Dot uses her arm, and Lotta uses her forefinger.)

Richie and Tiny: Bless you.

Dot: Thank you. (She pulls a tissue out from her pocket and wipes her nose with it, while Lotta continues to rub her nose with her forefinger.)

Lotta: I have a feeling we're all gonna be pretty sneezy this spring.

Tiny: That's weird. Hope you're not getting sick.

Dot: We're not, Tiny. (She sniffles.) It's the pollen in the air that's causing us to sneeze.

Tiny: Pollen?

(Before he can ask anything more, however, a grain of pollen flies into his nose as well, causing his nose to twitch. He lowers his eyelids, then covers his mouth with his hands and releases a squeaky sneeze.)

Tiny: HAAAH-CHU! (He then removes his hands and sulks, his eyes half open.) Oh, I see what you mean...

(He rubs his nose with his hand, while Audrey's nose twitches once again. She lowers her eyelids as she inhales, about to sneeze.)

Audrey: Aaah... Haaaah...

(Dot, Lotta, Richie and Tiny all realize what is going to happen and look on in horror. Tiny covers his ears with both hands.)

Audrey: Aaaaa-aaaaah...

(Before she can release the sneeze, however, Tiny releases another sneeze, this one being uncovered but spray-free.)

Tiny: Hah-chu!

(The sneeze catches Audrey off-guard, causing her to lose her sneeze. She blinks for a moment, then looks at Tiny in dismay. Tiny rubs his nose again with his hand.)

Tiny: Uh, sorry, Audrey.

Audrey: Wow. I was this close to letting out my sneeze, and you just had to sneeze instead...

Dot: (to Audrey) Calm down, Audrey, it's not like he could help it. (Tiny nods in agreement and continues to rub his nose.)

Richie and Lotta: Bless you, Tiny.

Tiny: Thank you.

Audrey: You know what? I'm gonna meet up with Bobby, maybe he'll find a way to make me sneeze.

Lotta: Sounds like a plan. See you later, guys.

(She, Audrey and Dot walk away from Richie and Tiny, who wave goodbye to them as they watch them go.)

(As the Harvey Girls are walking, however, Audrey's nose continues to tingle. She lowers her eyelids and tilts her neck back, with Dot and Lotta looking on in concern.)

Audrey: Huuuh... Heeeehhhh... Ah...

(However, she once again loses her sneeze and groans in dismay. To make matters more embarrassing, the Harvey Girls then hear laughter coming from close to them. They look up to see Melvin, Fredo and Pinkeye, all of whom are laughing at Audrey.)

Melvin: Well, if it isn't the girl who can't sneeze!

Audrey: (groans) Ugh! Melvin, would you leave us alone?! (She sniffles loudly.) How'd you like it if you had this much of a tickle in your nose?

Melvin: Yeah, but guess what? I don't. In fact, I don't even need to--

(Before he can finish his sentence, however, some pollen flies into his nose. His eyes widen, his pupils shrink, and his nostrils flare up for a moment. Then he lowers his eyelids, and finally releases a loud sneeze.)

Melvin: AAAAHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(The sneeze contains some visible saliva, but nothing gross, although it does cause all three of the Harvey Girls to cringe. Melvin then sulks upon recovering from the sneeze.)

Melvin: Uugh... (He wipes his nose once with his arm. Audrey smiles, knowing that he has gotten what he deserves.)

Fredo: Gesundheit.

Audrey: Careful what you wish for. (She chuckles a bit. Upon Dot's next line, a cloud of pollen passes behind Pinkeye, causing his eyes to widen and water as well as his nose to twitch constantly.)

Dot: As you can see, the fact that the amount of pollen is bringing sneezing upon us isn't nearly as funny as you think.

Pinkeye: Oh, I can see why... (He sneezes, prompting an explosion of light green mucus from his nostrils.) AHHHHH-TSHOOOOOOOO!!!

(Dot winces, clearly disgusted from seeing the mucus.)

Dot: Ew! (Pinkeye then rubs his runny nose with his hand.)

Pinkeye: Uuuugh...

Fredo: (He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a tissue and hands it to Pinkeye.) Gesundheit.

Pinkeye: (takes it) Thanks. (Suddenly sneezes again, covering his nose with the tissue.) HAAAAAHHHH-SHOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Due to his incredibly runny nose, the tissue quickly becomes coated with mucus. Pinkeye sniffles loudly and wipes his nose with his tissue, while Dot looks on in horror.)

Dot: ...Yeah. Gesundheit.

Pinkeye: Thanks.

Lotta: Why are you guys even outside? For crying out loud, one of you's allergic to so many things!

Pinkeye: (congested voice) I could've sworn I could take it... (He blows his nose loudly, albeit for a split second, into his tissue and continues to wipe his nose.)

Fredo: I guess Melvin really likes watching everyone else sneeze and be miserable.

Melvin: (sarcastically) You think so?

(Fredo starts to speak, but before he can, some of the pollen flies into his nose as well. His eyelids lower, and then he sneezes into his hand.)

Fredo: Hah-choo!

(The Harvey Girls look on in concern, but Melvin chuckles as Fredo rubs his nose with his arm.)

Fredo: I rest my case.

(Audrey growls a bit in annoyance, but then feels another tickle in her nose. Knowing that she will not be able to release the sneeze, she rubs her nose repeatedly with her hand to fight the sneeze.)

Melvin: What's the matter, Audrey? Gonna sneeze?

(Audrey looks at him with a not-amused expression on her face. Melvin scoffs a bit in response, but then feels another sneeze coming on. This time he inhales, tilting his neck back.)

Melvin: Huuuh... Aaaah... HAAAAAHHHH-- (throws his arm over his mouth) CHOOOOOOOOO!!!

(The Harvey Girls wince from hearing his sneeze, but then giggle quietly to themselves. Melvin rubs his nose repeatedly with his arm, looking a bit frustrated himself.)

Fredo: Gesundheit, Melvin.

Pinkeye: Yeah. Gesundheit. (He wipes his still-running nose again with his hand.)

Melvin: Thanks... Ugh!

Lotta: (to Audrey and Dot) Let's leave while we have the chance.

(Audrey and Dot nod, and then they along with Lotta walk away from the Bloogey Boys. None of them seem to notice.)

(As the Harvey Girls continue walking, Lotta releases another sneeze into her hand.)

Lotta: Hhh-ah... Tttchew! (She then sniffles and rubs her nose with her hand. Not long after, the Harvey Girls hear a familiar monotone voice.)

The Bow: So you're sneezing, too...

(The Harvey Girls look around to find the source of the voice, only for The Bow to pop up in front of them. The Harvey Girls wince in surprise, but quickly calm down upon recognizing her.)

Dot: As a matter of fact, we are. (She sneezes again, putting her arm over her mouth.) Haaah-tchyew! (She then puts her arm down and rubs her nose with her forefinger.)

The Bow: The curse of springtime's greatest disadvantage has taken you by storm.

Dot: Yes, it has. (She sniffles loudly.)

Lotta: That's the weirdest "bless you" I've ever heard.

The Bow: I don't bless people. But guess what I need you to say in less than a minute.

(The Harvey Girls just look at her, not understanding. Then, however, The Bow's nose twitches as her eyes widen. She tilts her neck back with a dramatic inhale, then shoots it forward as she releases a massive, relatively creepy sneeze.)

The Bow: AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTTCCCCCHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

(The sneeze is so loud that it causes Audrey, Dot and Lotta to plug their ears. The Bow then stands back up and rubs her nose with her arm.)

Audrey: Whoa...

Dot: Gesundheit!

The Bow: Thank you. A sneeze like that deserves that response.

Lotta: Do you need a tissue, Bow?

The Bow: No, thanks, I'm toughing this pollen out. Just like I've toughed out everything that should make a girl like me scream. (She sniffles.)

Audrey: If you say so. Now if you'll excuse me, (She then becomes terrified, presumably from how creepy The Bow's sneeze was.) I've gotta talk to Bobby!

(She runs away from The Bow, and Dot and Lotta follow her.)

(Finally, the Harvey Girls meet up with Bobby the Elder. Audrey sighs with relief and goes up to him.)

Audrey: Hey, Bobby.

Bobby: Why, hello, Audrey. And hello, Dot and Lotta. What do you seek Bobby the Elder for?

Audrey: Yeah, well, I can't sneeze.

Bobby: Oh?

Audrey: Everybody else is sneezing but me. I mean, just look at my friends!

(Cut to Dot and Lotta; Dot sneezes into her tissue, followed quickly by Lotta who sneezes into her hands.)

Dot: Heh-tchew!

Lotta: Aaah-- tchyu! (Dot wipes her nose with her tissue while Lotta simply sulks.) Bless you...

Dot: You, too. (Lotta wipes her nose with her hand. Back to Audrey and Bobby.)

Bobby: What does it feel like?

Audrey: Well, my nose tickles a lot, and I'm like, "Ah... AH..." But then I don't sneeze. It's so weird and annoying!

Bobby: Yes, it looks like you have a stuck sneeze. It happens to everyone once in a while, but the best thing to do is--

(Before he can tell her what to do, however, a grain of pollen flies into his nose, causing his eyes to widen and pupils to shrink. His nose twitches and nostrils flare up slightly as well. Audrey raises an eyebrow in curiosity.)

Audrey: Bobby? Don't tell me this is what you're telling me to do...

Bobby: (inhales) Hehh... Haaah... (Turns away from Audrey, then sneezes twice into his hand.) Hah-tchuuoo! Aaah-chooo! Ugh... (Looks back at Audrey, rubbing his nose with his arm.) Excuse me.

Dot and Lotta: Bless you.

Bobby: Thank you. (sniffles) Your stuck sneeze is being caused by the pollen in the air - which is also making everybody else sneeze. (He removes his arm from his nose, then holds up a forefinger as he explains his solution.) The best thing to do is find something that can make you sneeze - but ISN'T pollen - and let it tickle your nose.

Audrey: Well, I guess it's worth a try. (Lotta then gets an idea.)

Lotta: Maybe if I tickle your nose with one of the feathers from one of my pillows, that'll make you sneeze.

Audrey: As long as it helps me sneeze, I'll go for it.

Lotta: Let's go to the trailer and try it.

(Audrey and Lotta walk away. Dot then tilts her neck back, feeling another sneeze coming on.)

Dot: Aaah, haaaah... (She pulls out another tissue - she is carrying many of these - and sneezes into it.) Haaah-tchyewww!! (Then someone other than Bobby blesses her.)

Gerald: Bless you, Dot.

(Dot opens her eyes to see that Gerald has seen her sneeze. She sniffles as she wipes her nose, moving her tissue back and forth as she does so.)

Dot: Thanks. And excuse me, this pollen has been giving my nose quite the sneezes.

Gerald: It's alright. I know how you feel. (He then takes a deep breath and sneezes; it is uncovered, but no spray is visible.) Aaaah-tchoo!!

(He then sniffles as he rubs his nose a few times with his hand. Dot speaks as he performs the latter action.)

Dot: Bless you, too. If the amount of pollen is this high today, I'd hate to see how much worse it gets this week... (She sniffles as well.)

Gerald: Me too. I don't know about you, but is there anyone on this street who couldn't use some allergy medicine right now?

(Dot takes a deep inhale and sighs quietly, hinting that she agrees.)

(Cut to the inside of the Harvey Girls' trailer; Audrey and Lotta are on the couch. Lotta holds a white feather in her hand and tickles underneath Audrey's nose with it. Audrey's nose and nostrils begin to twitch as her breath hitches.)

Audrey: Aaah... Haaaah... Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh--

(Upon the third inhale, Lotta pulls her feather away from Audrey. Almost as soon as she does so, however, the urge to sneeze fades away from Audrey's nose, and her breath returns to normal. Audrey places her forefinger under her nose, looking annoyed.)

Audrey: Ugh, even the feather isn't working. This sneeze's getting on my nerves!

(Out of worry, Lotta places her hand on Audrey's forehead, quickly turning Audrey's expression from annoyed to confused.)

Audrey: What are you doing?

Lotta: I thought maybe you had some terrible cold where you couldn't sneeze...

(Audrey rolls her eyes in disbelief, accompanied by an appropriate sigh.)

Audrey: You know what? Just hold the feather under my nose, maybe it'll make me sneeze.

(Lotta nods in understanding and holds the tip of the feather underneath Audrey's nose. Suddenly the door to the trailer opens and Dot steps in, closing the door behind her.)

Dot: Any luck?

Audrey: No, but my nose still tickles like crazy...

(She gives a rather wet sniffle, which Lotta hears. She pulls her feather away from her nose, but Audrey rubs her itchy nose gently with her forefinger.)

Lotta: I'm so sorry you're like this, Audrey. There's gotta be something that can make you sneeze... (Audrey gets up from the couch.)

Audrey: Maybe there's something in the kitchen for that.

(She walks away from Lotta, who gets up and follows her. Dot sees this and decides to follow them as well, mainly out of curiosity, but also out of concern for Audrey. Cut to the kitchen, where the Harvey Girls enter. Audrey opens up the pantry door and looks inside.)

Audrey: Let's see. We got sugar, marshmallows, salt, pepper...

(Upon the last word, Dot's eyes widen as she gets an idea.)

Dot: Audrey? Now that you said that, I think I know what'll make you sneeze.

Audrey: Yeah? What?

Dot: Remember the old cartoons where pepper makes characters sneeze?

Audrey: You know, I do. Didn't it happen in Tiny Toons?

Dot: Yes, it did. But what I'm trying to tell you, is if you let some pepper tickle your nose, it'll cause you to release your sneeze and earn the relief your nose is crying out for.

(Audrey looks back over at the pantry, seeing the pepper shaker inside. She reaches over and picks up the shaker; it is a black container with the letter P in white on it. Closing it is a lid covered with tiny holes.)

Audrey: Alright, guys. Stand back...

(Dot and Lotta take a few steps back. Audrey holds the pepper above her face, tilted towards her, and begins to shake it up and down. A stream of pepper falls from the shaker and into Audrey's nose. After a few seconds have gone by, she pulls the pepper away and covers her nose with her hand. Her eyes are watering in pain.)

Audrey: Ugh...!

Lotta: Oh, Audrey, I bet that hurts! (Audrey nods in agreement as she puts down the pepper shaker.)

Dot: I can tell, but it should begin to work soon...

(Audrey just whimpers a bit, and then gives a small sniffle. Just then, her eyes widen and pupils shrink until they can barely be seen. Her nose freezes for a moment, then turns bright red as her nostrils begin to flare up widely. Audrey then shuts her eyes as she begins to inhale dramatically.)

Audrey: Aaaaah... Haaaaaah...

(Dot and Lotta's eyes widen and pupils shrink as well.)

Lotta: Oh, no!!

Dot: It's coming! Take cover!! (She and Lotta run out of the way, and Audrey's inhales continue to get larger, louder and more desperate.)

Audrey: Huuuuuuuuh... Heeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!!

(The trailer begins to vibrate from the sound of the inhales, further signifying that her sneeze is going to be a big one. Dot and Lotta hide behind the couch and sit there. Just before Audrey's final inhale, Dot plugs her ears with her forefingers, while Lotta covers her ears with her hands. Audrey rears her upper body as far back as it can go, with her nostrils flaring widely...)

Audrey: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--

(...and finally explodes.)

Audrey: TTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

(The sneeze echoes all throughout Harvey Street, causes every room of the trailer to shake, and fires a ridiculous amount of saliva and clear mucus from Audrey's mouth and nose. It is one of the biggest, loudest sneezes Audrey has ever released.)

(The kids have all heard the sneeze and are reacting with disbelief and fear. In order: Tiny is clinging onto a surprised Richie, Lucretia has both of her hands over her open mouth, FruFru pulls her hands away from her eyes, Melvin stands in speechless disbelief, Fredo looks a bit dizzy, Pinkeye pulls his slightly mucus-stained hands away from his eyes, The Bow's eyes twitch in shock, Bobby holds his ears, and Gerald looks around in paranoia for the one who released the sneeze.)

(Back to Audrey; she finishes releasing her sneeze, but mucus is leaking out of her still-red nose. She sulks, opening her eyes halfway, and begins to rub her nose repeatedly with her forefinger. She sniffles loudly as she does this; Dot and Lotta then look up from the couch. Neither of them can believe what they just heard.)

Dot and Lotta: (in unison) Oh, my gosh...!

(They stand up from their hiding place and walk over to Audrey. She is still rubbing her nose.)

Dot: Audrey! Are you alright?!

Lotta: That was a really, REALLY big sneeze you did there!

Audrey: (Gives another loud sniffle before she responds.) Yeah, it sure was... But on the plus side, I'm feeling so much better now that I let it all out.

(Dot and Lotta just look at her, and then smile at that acknowledgement.)

Dot: Well, that's good to hear.

Lotta: Thank goodness for that. And by the way...

Audrey: Yeah?

Dot and Lotta: (in unison) Gesundheit!

(Audrey smiles and continues to rub her nose.)

Audrey: Thank you.

(Dot then reaches into her pocket and pulls out her last tissue. She offers it to Audrey, who accepts it and blows her nose loudly, holding the tissue in both hands. It provides further relief to her exhausted nose, and she wipes it repeatedly while holding her tissue in one hand.)

Audrey: And thanks, Dot.

Dot: You're welcome, Audrey. A sneeze like that deserves a good blow.

(Audrey nods in agreement, but then she hears a knock on the door to the trailer. She, Dot and Lotta go to answer; Audrey opens the door, but then looks surprised to see all of the other kids there waiting for her.)

Audrey: Oh, hey, guys. Did you hear my sneeze, too?

Richie: You bet we did!

Melvin: Who would've thought you could sneeze like that?

(Audrey blushes and rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.)

Audrey: Sorry, guys... I just really wanted to get my sneeze out.

Lucretia: Oh, that's okay, Audrey. You just really surprised us!

(The other kids chatter in agreement, while Audrey, Dot and Lotta look at one another. Audrey looks back at the kids.)

Audrey: I think I know what you wanna tell me now that I've let it out.

(She sniffles again and rubs her nose again with her forefinger; the other kids on Harvey Street bless her as she does so.)

Lucretia: Bless you, Audrey!

FruFru: Bless you!

Richie: Bless you.

Tiny: Bless ya!

Melvin: Gesundheit!

Fredo: Gesundheit, Audrey.

Pinkeye: Yeah, Gesundheit.

The Bow: Indeed. Gesundheit.

Bobby: Bless you, Audrey.

Gerald: Yeah, bless you.

(Audrey smiles at the fact that everyone is blessing her, still having her forefinger under her nose.)

Audrey: Gee, thanks, everyone.

Tiny: What the heck made you sneeze like that?

Audrey: I don't think I wanna tell you, but one thing's for sure. Even if it felt awesome, letting out that kind of sneeze sure was... (She stifles a laugh into her hand, knowing how everybody will respond to it.) ...something to sneeze at!

(Everyone laughs at her comment, including Dot and Lotta, while Audrey continues to rub her nose happily. Iris out on Audrey. End.)


End file.
